This Means War
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: The war between the Warblers and the New Directions reach its' boiling point. When someone gets hospitalized, will New Directions get violent, or will they call a truce? Canon pairings plus one-sided Faberry. Includes Heroic!Kurt, Vengeful!Finn, and Guilty!Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably going to be a short fic with only under 8 chapters. The events in this story will lead to a truce between the Warblers and the New Directions. Contains spoilers for future episodes. I may have some Finchel, Wemma, Brittana, one sided Faberry; but mostly Klaine. **

**I do not own Glee. It belongs to Fox.**

Blaine was happy.

For the first time in six months he can finally say it. He is back with his ex-boyfriend Kurt, he's on his way to his second and last shot and Nationals, and he has been accepted to five colleges in New York including NYADA, and the Warblers were brought to justice for cheating at Sectionals, stealing their Nationals trophy, and putting Blaine in the hospital. Life was good.

"You look happy."

Kurt was in town for his spring break. He and Kurt sat at a table at the Lima Bean. I know what you're thinking: "Didn't Kurt say he never wanted to go to the Lima Bean again because he saw a rat there?" Wait for it...

Blaine smiled at his recently- gotten- back- together- with boyfriend. "I am happy. We're back together again, I'm graduating, I'm going to Nationals one last time, I'm leaving Lima, Burt's in remission...life is wonderful."

"Yeah, you forgot the fact that I decided to give The Lima Bean another chance." Kurt half-joked.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. No rats in sight so far." Suddenly, the two heard a loud bang and turned to see Hunter Clarington standing in the doorway, eyes bloodshot, chest heaving, and with a murderous glare aimed at Blaine, who winced. "Ugh, I spoke too soon."

"You..." Hunter stormed towards Blaine and Kurt as they stood up. "YOU! You...ruined...my life...my reputation..._everything_ I've worked for!"

"Hey, he didn't _make_ you take those steroids." Kurt spoke up coming to Blaine's defense. "You ruined your own life and reputation."

"I'm sorry- who are you?" Hunter snapped, turning his glare at Kurt.

"Kurt Hu-"

"Ohh...you're the infamous Kurt." Hunter nodded slowly.

"How is Kurt _in_famous?" Blaine asked, folding his arms.

"You mean besides transferring to Dalton, joining the Warblers, becoming your boyfriend and making you transfer leaving us for dead?" Hunter asked.

"None of that is his fault, Hunter. You leave him out of this!" Blaine said angrily. He glared back at the Warbler. "You and Sebastian turned my friends, my brothers against me and the rest of New Directions. And you have the _audacity_ to judge me?"

"Oh, I think I have all the audacity!" Hunter stepped closer to Blaine. "I hope you understand that this...means...war."

Blaine glared and stepped closer himself. "Bring it. But no matter what you throw at us...it won't do any worse damage than what you and Sebastian did to the Warblers."

"We'll see about that." Hunter replied. He thumped Blaine's chest and walked off.

Blaine sighed heavily and slumped back into his chair. "What has become of us, Kurt?"

"I don't know." Kurt sat down and sighed. "We're show choirs. We're supposed to support each other."

"You mean like you did with Vocal Adrenaline?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"My former statement still stands." Kurt replied. "God...I thought that...I thought we taught the Warblers a lesson with Michael Week last year. I mean it worked with Vocal Adrenaline!"

"Didn't they ruin the benefit concert and beat you at Nationals?"

"Oh, whatever!" Kurt folded his arms.

Blaine sighed inwardly. He knows all about how Kurt handled the slushy incident. "I know you were taking the high road, and I'm proud of you for that. But...honestly? Since you didn't turn Sebastian in, it only proved to him and the Warblers that they can get away with anything."

"So it's _my_ fault?" Kurt asked in anger.

"No! No, that's not what I'm saying. We're all responsible for our own actions." Blaine said in a hurry. "Sebastian didn't have to do the things he did. This is just an explanation. I'm not throwing around any blame."

To Blaine's relief, Kurt relaxed. "Okay. Still...I wonder...if I hadn't made you transfer..."

Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's. "I honestly don't think it would make a difference."

Kurt nodded and sighed again. "So, what are you going to do with this declaration of war?"

"Well, we definitely need all the help we can get." Blaine stood up. "Round up the alumni and have them meet us in the choir room tomorrow after school."

"Wow, you're really taking this seriously." Kurt raised an eyebrow, but pulled out his phone anyway.

"Oh, yeah." Blaine nodded slowly. "If it's war they want, then war they shall have!"

XXX

The next day came. The graduated New Directions members all managed to get a flight or a train to Lima in time for their meeting. Coincidently, Mercedes, Mike, and Quinn all have the same Spring Break as Rachel and Kurt. Sam and Tina walked with Blaine after school to the choir room.

"So what do you think their first move will be?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but as far as I'm concerned, they started the war by throwing a rock salt slushy at my face and leaving me for dead." Blaine answered.

"You know, it's so not fair that they basically had like two moves before we beat them at Regionals last year." Tina said bitterly. "This all could have been avoided if Kurt turned Sebastian in in the first freaking place."

"Uh, none of you guys dialed 911 either." Blaine pointed out. "But I digress. Let's focus on what's going on now."

They walked into the choir room to find everything in there smashed to bits. Even the chairs! "Oh, hell no."

Everyone else started filing in. They gasped or stared in shock. Puck swore loudly. "Okay, that's it! We're gonna go all freaking Red Wedding on those punks!"

"And Unique thought Vocal Adrenaline was bad!" Unique exclaimed.

"No, no, we're not gonna do that." Santana said sarcastically imitating Kurt, who glared at her along with Rachel, Blaine, and Finn.

"I agree. I mean...well, assault is illegal." Finn spoke. "And yeah, I know it sounds weird coming from me, but still."

"How about we put some New Directions memorabilia in their choir room?" Ryder suggested. "That's what some football teams do to their rivals."

"Yeah! That's not a bad idea." Blaine smiled and pointed (Cooper would be so proud!) at Ryder.

"Okay, so, what- we're just gonna keep retaliating?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. I was hoping maybe we could find some way to call a truce." Kurt put in.

"We could try." Blaine nodded. "But if it doesn't work, we'll go with Ryder's idea."

"Okay, but since singing at them didn't work so well, we'll have to try a different approach." Rachel replied. She turned to Kurt. "Sorry, Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, okay, fine. Why don't we just beat them senseless until they agree to a truce?"

"Uh, because it's-"

"I was being sarcastic, Finn!" Kurt snapped.

"Oh, you're just mad because your plan didn't work." Santana rolled her eyes at Kurt.

"Kurt's strange methods aside, how are we going to convince them to a truce if we can't do anything illegal? Glare at them until they do?" Quinn asked. She then realized... "Oh, God. Sorry, Kurt."

Kurt scoffed, shook his head, and left. "Screw this."

"Nice work, guys." Blaine said reproachfully. "You know, it's bad enough we're at war with the Warblers. We have to shame one of us, too?"

"Yeah, he's got a point." Finn replied.

"Now...I'm going to see if I can talk to Kurt. You guys start brainstorming on how to get back at the Whore-blers." With that, Blaine left.

Jake sniggered. "Whore-blers." Ryder, Sam, Santana, Mike, and Puck laughed.

XXX

Blaine found Kurt in the parking lot. "Kurt!"

Kurt stopped, sniffed, and turned around. "What?"

"Are you okay? I know they were a little harsh in there." Blaine asked.

"Yeah, well, you'd think I'd be used to it by now." Kurt folded his arms. "You know, it's ironic that the show choir that risks social and career suicide is more respectful than the show choir that could actually get you into college."

"Adam's Apples." Blaine guessed. Kurt nodded. "I'm sorry. All three show choirs you joined should be respectful towards you. The Warblers included. You were once a Warbler too."

Kurt swallowed back tears. "Thanks. I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss, and they hugged.

XXX

A few days later, Trent sent an anonymous text to Hunter to be in the choir room at Dalton. The Warblers walked into a New Directions shrine with a mashup of One Way Or Another and Hit Me With Your Best Shot sung by Sam and Blaine playing over a boombox. A blown-up poster of the New Directions flipping off the camera, sticking their tongues out, or both hung from the ceiling.

Hunter fumed and grit his teeth. _'All right, New Directions...you wanna play hardball, I'm game.'_

XXX

"I can't believe you're actually considering other schools. You know NYADA's the best!"

Kurt and Blaine walked along the streets downtown. They were shopping for Kurt's Spring Showcase which was the following week.

"I know. But, it's always good to have backups." Blaine shrugged.

"Yeah...no kidding." Kurt nodded. "So, Nationals are in New York again this year?"

"Yeah. I didn't think they'd do it again so soon, but..." Blaine shrugged again.

"Well, I'm glad. Then I will be able to save money on airline tickets." Kurt smiled.

Blaine beamed. "Well, at least someone I love will be there."

"Your family isn't?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Cooper apologized nine hundred times, but he's filming a movie in Vancouver that weekend." Blaine explained.

"You don't seem upset." Kurt observed.

"I know. I want Cooper to be successful, though." Blaine said, smiling. "Besides, our parents rarely show up for performances anyway."

"Still..." Kurt sighed softly. He looked towards a shop and spotted a sale sign for scarves.

Blaine followed his gaze and chuckled. "You go ahead. I'll meet you in Between The Sheets across the street."

"You sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and started walking across the street. They heard tires squeal. Blaine turned to see a car zooming fast towards him. Through the windshield, he could see Hunter looking beyond furious.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed in fright. He sprinted into the street to push Blaine out of the way. Unfortunately, he himself was hit.

Blaine flew towards the ground. He looked to see the car zooming down the street. He turned to see his boyfriend laying on the ground unconscious. He gasped and shakily stood and ran over to him. "Kurt? Kurt, baby, wake up! Kurt!" Tears streamed down Blaine's face as he shook Kurt's shoulders gently. His hands were shaking and covered in blood.

**Don't worry- Kurt's not dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, your dad's in remission, huh?"

Rachel and Finn were in the Lima Bean drinking coffee. Finn smiled.

"Yeah. Thank God. I don't wanna lose another dad." Finn shrugged. "And my mom would have lost her second husband."

Rachel nodded and smiled. "I'm so glad, Finn. No more Hudmel family drama for a while, eh?"

Finn chuckled. "I hope not. So, how are you? Do you still run into the gigalo?"

Rachel lowered her eyes. "NYADA's a big school, so...it's easy to avoid him. I just...god. I have the worst luck with guys!"

"Hey, it could be worse." Finn raised an eyebrow. "Would you date an alcoholic or a drug dealer?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Finn. "I'm glad my drama is amusing you."

"Oh, you're just mad because your knight in shining armor has a kink in his armor." Finn smirked.

"Can you blame me?!"

Fnn's phone rang. "Hello?" Finn's expression changed to concern and anger. "What?! ...Oh my God..." He stood up. "Okay. I'll be right there." He turned to Rachel, who was concerned. "Kurt's in the hospital. He was run over."

XXX

Blaine sat in the hospital waiting room with his head in his hands in despair. This was all his fault. He should have called for a treaty when he had the chance! He sniffed and wiped away tears. He heard footsteps and turned to see Finn and Rachel storming towards him.

"What the hell happened?" Finn demanded.

"It's all my fault." Blaine answered, his voice shaking. "I was in the middle of the street. A car came zooming towards me...Kurt...pushed me out of the way."

"Oh my God..." Rachel gasped and covered her mouth. She sniffed. "Do they know how bad it is?"

"Not yet." Blaine said sadly. "I'm not family. They won't tell me anything."

"Finn!" They turned to see Burt rushing towards them. "What happened? Where is Kurt?"

"He's in surgery." Blaine replied. "They won't tell me anything."

"Well, what happened?" Burt asked.

"He was hit by a car." Rachel answered. "It was zooming towards Blaine, but Kurt pushed him out of the way."

Burt sighed and turned to Blaine, who looked extremely guilty. "I'm so sorry, Burt. I really am. It should have been me."

Burt sat next to Blaine and hugged him. "It's not your fault. Whoever was driving that car is to blame. Besides, if the roles were reversed, then Kurt would be blaming himself and thinking it should have been him that was hit."

Blaine sniffed and hugged Burt back. "I can't lose him, Burt. I...I just can't!"

Burt rubbed Blaine's back comfortingly. "We're not going to lose him." They pulled apart as they heard the Hummels' doctor, Dr. Chen, approaching. Burt stood up and almost ran Dr. Chen over. Finn put an arm around Burt's shoulders and his other hand on Burt's free shoulder. "How is he? Please tell me he's alive!"

"He is alive." Dr. Chen replied. Burt, Blaine, and Finn sighed in relief. He continued. "He suffered major blood loss, a concussion, his neck, right arm, and left leg are broken, and he has some scrapes and bruises."

"How long will he be in surgery?" Burt asked.

"We don't know yet. It depends on if we stop the bleeding. We may have to do a blood transfusion." The doctor replied.

"Wh-what if we give him some of our blood? Would that help?" Finn asked. Rachel couldn't help smiling at him, proudly.

"It might. Does he have any biological siblings?"

Burt sighed. "No."

"Okay. Does he have any relatives on his mother's side?" The doctor asked again.

Burt shook his head. "Both my in-laws are dead and my wife was an only child."

"All right. His blood type is O-negative. We just need a match." Dr. Chen said.

Burt swallowed and nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll keep you updated." Dr. Chen said and walked off.

Rachel and Finn took out their phones to text everyone in Glee. Blaine sat and held his face in his hands.

XXX

A few hours later, everyone in the glee club- old and new- showed up. Blaine and Rachel briefed them. After they were done, Dr. Chen came back.

"Well, he's out of surgery." He announced. Everyone sighed in relief and smiled. "Surgery went well. He's resting. He should be out of here in a few days."

"Thank you, doc."Burt replied. "Can we see him now?"

"Yes. Family only first."

Burt nodded and he, Finn, and Carole headed to Kurt's recovery room. Blaine sighed and turned to his friends.

"The Warblers did this. They have to pay." Blaine declared.

"Yeesh. Are they going to put someone from New Directions in the hospital every year now?" Mike asked.

"Kurt graduated, dude." Puck said.

"Well, he _used_ to be in New Directions..."

Santana sighed inwardly, closed her eyes, and bowed her head. She knew very well how her crazy friends would probably just challenge the Whore-blers to a damn singing contest. She figured she might as well play along. She looked up and cleared her throat.

"So what song are we gonna sing?" She asked.

Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes gave Santana a warning glare; Mike, Puck, Sugar, Artie, Brittany, Quinn, and Sam all either looked around awkwardly or guiltily; and Jake, Marley, Ryder, Kitty, Wade, Joe, and Blaine just looked confused.

"Uh...you mean what song are we going to sing to Kurt, or...what? I'm not following." Blaine replied.

"No. What song are we going to sing to the Warblers." Santana clarified.

Blaine just stared at Santana. "Um...why would we sing to the Warblers?"

"To...get back at them for running Kurt over?" Santana raised an eyebrow. What is this Hobbit not understanding?

"How would singing at the Warblers be getting even, though?" Blaine asked. "We all already know we're better singers."

"Oh. Well, I apologize. But didn't-"

"Santana!" Rachel snapped warningly.

Santana ignored Rachel and continued. "didn't you sing a break-up song with your hot, famous, older brother in order to fix things between you guys?"

Rachel sighed inwardly with relief. Blaine still was confused. "Well, yeah, but my 'hot, famous, older brother' never put me in the hospital; number one. Number two, singing was the only way to get through to him because talking didn't work."

"And apparently, singing at the Warblers doesn't work, either, since Sebastard blackmailed Rachel- or at least tried to." Tina added.

"Okay, well, that settles it." Santana stood up. "Singing doesn't work and we obviously can't do anything illegal. Later, guys."

"Wait- that's it?" Blaine asked. "Where are you going?"

"To secretly record each and every Warbler until I find out who the hell ran Kurt over." Santana answered.

"Uh...shouldn't Blaine do that since it's _his_ boyfriend that was run over?" Ryder asked.

"Why? We just got through that singing isn't going to work." Santana shrugged.

"I'm not going to sing, Santana." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Okay, if you think you can handle it." Santana shrugged again and sat down. "Please let me know how it goes."

Blaine nodded. "I will."

XXX

Sebastian pulled up in a parking space at Dalton and sighed. The events of the night before really hit him hard. He hoped all the New Directions will do what they always do in these situations: challenge the Warblers to a singing contest. He wonders what song they'll all sing. He got out of the car and heard another car screech to a stop. He turned and saw Blaine looking extremely pissed. He pulled out his phone to call the Warblers, but the battery was dead. So, he calmly and quickly went into the school and headed to the choir room. Luckily all the Warblers were there.

Sebastian exhaled. "Blaine's here. He's pissed."

No sooner were those words out of his mouth when the doors slammed open revealing a fuming Blaine. "You." He glared at Sebastian. "I know you're responsible for this! Kurt is in the hospital!"

"Oh, yikes. Was the lady knocked out of him?" Sebastian joked. He was met with a punch in the face by Blaine, who glared at each and every one of his so-called "friends".

"I'm very disappointed...in _all_ of you!" Blaine snapped. "What you have done in the last two years and last night is completely inexcusable and unforgivable! Since singing obviously didn't work with you, maybe a lawsuit and the fact that you ran over a congressman's son and your reputations ruined will. You say I will always be a Warbler to you guys? Kurt was a Warbler, too, you know. Yeah, he was only part of this group for five months, but he was still a Warbler! He made us a better team. This is what he did it for? So you can be brainwashed by a couple of lunatics? Wake up, everybody. You've become the most disreputable, disrespected glee club in the history of show choir! I hope you can live with yourselves. You are all dead to me." With that, he left leaving the Warblers speechless.

Sebastian came to, stood up, and dusted himself off. "So, what'd I miss?"

XXX

Blaine carried a bouquet of flowers to Kurt's room. Kurt was still asleep, so he went in quietly and put the flowers in a vase on the nightstand next to his bed. Blaine swallowed down a lump forming in his throat. Kurt looked so small and fragile. Blaine sat next to him and held Kurt's bruised hand in his. "Hey." He said softly. "I can't believe you pushed me out of the way. It should have been me. But...thank you for saving my life." He laughs softly. He brought Kurt's hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. "I love you. I can't...I can't live without you, Kurt. Please...give me a sign that things will be okay. That you'll pull through. Please." Tears were streaming down Blaine's face now. He waited for Kurt to stir or even squeeze his hand. No such sign came. He broke down sobbing and leaned his head against Kurt's side. He stayed like that all afternoon. He was woken by the sound of rapid beeping from the monitor. Kurt stopped breathing. Blaine started panicking. "No...no! Please don't leave me! Don't leave me!" Blaine started crying and started giving him mouth-to-mouth. A doctor pulled him out of the room and shut the door. Blaine stood at the door and moved aside when they started wheeling Kurt out. Just then, Burt ran up to him.

"Anderson! What's going on?" Burt asked.

"He stopped breathing and...started..." Blaine couldn't finished.

Dr. Chen came up to them. "I'm afraid your son suffered a hemmorage and is bleeding internally. He's being wheeled into emergency surgery."

Finn came up and heard the whole thing. "Wait...is he gonna die?"

"Hopefully it won't come to that."

"Well, this is the twenty-first century for God's sake. You can't stop a man from bleeding?" Burt asked in aghast.

"I promise we'll do whatever we can to save Kurt." Dr. Chen said. "I will let you know when he's out of surgery."

Burt huffed. "Fine. Thank you, doc."

Finn watched his mom lead Burt to a waiting room, sighed, and turned to Blaine. "So, how'd your confrontation with the Warblers go?"

Blaine nodded. "I think they got the message."

"You think?" Finn raised an eyebrow. He just scoffed and shook his head. "God...are all gays like this? Are they always all talk and no action?"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I punched Sebastian." Blaine folded his arms.

"That son of a bitch needs more than a beating." Finn said and walked off.

XXX

Sebastian walked around the corner from the Lima Bean. A shortcut to his car was through a courtyard. He was about to walk up some steps, when an empty beer bottle flew past his head. He jumped and turned around to see Finn glaring at him.

"You ran my brother over." Finn slurred slightly. He wobbled towards Sebastian.

"Hmm. Where's your posse?" Sebastian asked lightly.

"There is no posse." Finn replied. "There's just you and me. And now..." He pushed up his sleeves. "You're gonna pay." He punched Sebastian to the ground hard.

Sebastian groaned in pain and clutched his head. He jumped up and swung at Finn, who dodged. Sebastian managed to swing a punch at Finn, who stumbled to the ground. Finn punched Sebastian again. Sebastian fell and hit his head against a bench and groaned loudly and clutched his head. Before he could do anything, Finn grabbed him by the shirt and punched him in the face, three times. Breathing heavily, Finn stood up.

"This...is for giving my brother and his boyfriend hell last year." Finn kicked him hard in the ribs. "This is for trying to throw a rock salt slushy at my brother." He kicked him again. "This is for blackmailing my fiance with a nude photo of me." Another kick. "This is for stealing our Nationals trophy." He kicked Sebastian in the stomach. "And this is for running my brother over." He kicked him again in the stomach so hard, he started coughing up blood. Finn then kicked Sebastian in the temple knocking him out.

"Finn?!"

Finn whirled around to see Marley holding her cell phone in one hand, pepper spray in the other looking horrified.


End file.
